Meanwhile, Back on Voyager
by Annie M1
Summary: The lieutenants return. Third in the series of vignettes, all inspired by the episode "Drive." Set after the events of DangerMom's "Driven" and "Proving Flight."


Title: "Meanwhile, Back on Voyager..."  
Authors: Annie M and DangerMom   
Email: dangermom@aol.com  
trekgirl@mushy.freeserve.co.uk  
Rated: PG  
Codes: P/T (Crew)  
Part: 1/1  
  
Summary: The lieutenants return. Third in the series of vignettes,  
all inspired by the episode "Drive." Set after the events of  
DangerMom's "Driven" and "Proving Flight."  
  
Patti gave an idea to Annie. Annie ran with it, Patti followed up  
with some interceptions.  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the original ideas. We just like to play  
around with them. (C) October 15, 2000 Annie M and P. L. Heyes.  
  
Posted here with DangerMom's approval. Feedback greatly  
appreciated.  
  
  
***  
"Meanwhile, Back on Voyager..."  
By P. L. Heyes and Annie M  
***  
  
  
"Welcome to our new home."  
  
"Wow. It's really big, isn't it?"  
  
"That is the purpose of joint quarters, B'Elanna. More space."  
  
"It really was awfully nice of the captain to arrange this while we  
were gone."  
  
"Harry said he'd help us move in the rest of our things whenever  
we're ready."  
  
"I see the TV's already here, though."  
  
"Umm, yeah."  
  
"I'm going to check out the bedroom. Don't you dare turn that on."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I mean... no, ma'am."  
  
"Tom."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What is all this...?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"All this... stuff."  
  
"Oh. Oh, must be wedding presents."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, Bea, how often do you find your bed piled high with an  
assortment of PADDs and... stuff. Look at this..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think... yeah, look, it's a pair of matching bathrobes from Sam  
and Naomi Wildman."  
  
"Nice colour... what does this mean, Tom?"  
  
"Oh, that's our initials... TP: Tom Paris and--"  
  
"BP? Are you sure?"  
  
"Umm, B'Elanna, well... we are married now..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"BP: B'Elanna Paris."  
  
"Oh. I hadn't thought about that."  
  
"Yeah, well... here's another one..."  
  
"What's on the PADD?"  
  
"It's from Chakotay."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Here, let me see... 'Marriage and Relationships in the 24th  
Century: A Reference Guide to the Future.' "   
  
"Think we'll have much use for it?"  
  
"I don't know... but the index does have something on Klingon/Human   
relationships, Tom. And I know how much you love to read up on your   
*technical* manuals."  
  
"Very funny, B'Elanna."  
  
"Oooh, this is from my engineering staff: Ten hours worth of  
Holodeck rations and a PADD on--"  
  
" 'Dilithium Components and their Real World Uses,' by Doctor Leah  
Brahms. They sure know you down there."  
  
"I think it's sweet. What's that?"  
  
"It's a dermal regenerator. Oh, here's a note: 'Best wishes, and try  
to stay out of Sickbay. --The Doctor'."  
  
"I'll kill him..."  
  
"Get in line. Hey--this is nice--from Megan and Jenny."  
  
"What?"  
  
" 'A little something to help unwind after a long shift.  
Congratulations.' Oh... massage oil. Mmm..."  
  
"Let me try. Ooh... is that jasmine?"  
  
"Yeah--*very* nice. Look--what's this? It's from Tuvok."  
  
"Hmm, I think it's a meditation lamp. Is there a note?"  
  
"Yeah, it says: 'Ms. Torres, Mr. Paris, I offer you both a Vulcan  
bonding prayer. It is my hope that your union remains as strong as  
the one I share with my wife, T'Pel. Live long and prosper.' "  
  
"That was pretty decent of him."  
  
"Yeah. I just hope we never have to go through so many years of  
separation."  
  
"Not a chance, flyboy. Besides, we have Chakotay's book on  
relationships to guide us through any tough times, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Don't be so sarcastic, Tom--what the hell is that?!"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Is it alive?"  
  
"Let me check... It's from Neelix."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
" 'Dear Tom and B'Elanna, there's a very ancient tradition on Talax   
concerning new marriages and fertility...' "  
  
"Oh, God."  
  
" 'Please accept this Aruvian Dung fly as a blessing on your  
marriage bed. It's said that to sleep with it among your sheets,  
during the first months of marriage, is to invite good fortune,  
happiness, love, laughter and many strong, fine, children. --Your  
friend, Neelix.' "  
  
"Thomas Eugene Paris, I am *not* putting that... *thing* in our bed,  
present or no present!"  
  
"Now, calm down, B'Elanna. Maybe we can just put it in a small  
stasis cylinder or something..."  
  
"Or out an airlock. What *is* it about Talaxians and dung?"  
  
"Oh look! Harry left us a bottle of Ktarian Merlot. And a month's  
worth of replicator rations. We can have a nice dinner, some wine,  
and celebrate our first night in our new quarters. Okay?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"And then... we can model those new robes for each other, and try  
out that oil, hmm?"  
  
"Mmm, that sounds like a good idea... but I'm not so sure about  
those initials."  
  
"Remember, B'Elanna: it's the thought that counts."  
  
"Fine, as long as I don't have to think about that dung fly!"  
  
  
******  



End file.
